


Unrivaled

by Minxzie



Series: Un-series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxzie/pseuds/Minxzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some meetings leave little affect on our conscious minds, others remain; they are Unrivaled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simpler time; one where I traveled mostly alone. Only Ah Un and Jaken were at my side, and Ah Un rarely at that. InuYasha and I fought as often as we saw each other, which- while seldom- was enough. Thinking back, it is difficult to see how I had not known then what would happen. It all started that day.

I lay in a forest, licking the wounds inflicted by the wind scar, and biding time until I could move once again. A human girl- so silent, but not enough to go undetected by my pristine hearing- crept upon me with an offering of fish. I tried to frighten her off, but to my surprise she stood fast. Every day she would return- sometimes in a wounded state herself, but always smiling. I detested such kindness.

Once I could move again, I left. On my way I came upon quite a sight. A pack of wolves attacking a small figure. It was- of course- the girl who'd visited me. With one piercing look I scared them off.

There she lay; the strong and resilient gleam gone from her lifeless eyes. Without thinking, I pulled the Tenseiga from it’s sheath. As useless of a sword as it appeared in battle, it did serve it's purposes. I could hardly hear Jaken's quiet protests as the girl awoke in my arms. Though I had not realized it yet, I had found my ‘someone to protect’.

After many travels and battles, I left her to be human again- as I was so aware that she was. Parting was difficult, but necessary. After her wait, she returned to me and I knew what I would have to do.

After consulting Bokuseno, as I do on all serious matters, I consulted the girl- now a woman- herself. I met no resistance to my suggestion; she was even eager. My solution: make her my mate. It was the only way I knew how to protect her, and I do not regret it.

Jaken and Ah Un have been deceased for centuries, but Rin ages as I do. If I had known of another option, it would not have mattered. She is with me and always will be. Like one eternal day.

That is enough.


	2. A bit of my Father

I have lost my child naming privileges. Rin told me so. I scoffed at her, but she held firm.

Our son was brought into the world this morning by the demon slayer and old priestess. I had stood, alert to all sounds and movements at the edge of the forest. When called to, I was presented with a small bundle of warmth that whimpered and wiggled in my hands.

"Enough," I commanded. It stopped and it's eyes found mine.

He had his mothers big brown doe eyes, and a sunflower coloured crescent moon on his brow, but lacked cheek striping. His face was slightly reminiscent of my father's- and in turn mine- while his hair was all soft black wisps on his small head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, he needs a name," Rin commented. She lay on the various furs and pelts that I had collected for her warmth, and looked quite comfortable, with a healthy glow to her cheeks. I looked back at the now-quiet bundle in my arms.

"Ichiro." Rin laughed.

"That's not very creative."

"My mind is made."

"Well, at least you didn't say Jaken."


End file.
